


Snippets through the Fog

by Quiet_roar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Arder dies a lot, But I'll try and keep their interference to a minimum, How the frick-frack do tags work here?????, Multi, Other, So many OCs, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: I felt like writing for Dead by Daylight. This may change.No beta reader, I post it as I write it. Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm usually sleep deprived while writing because all these ideas strike me at 12am.





	1. The Entity gets yelled at by Mothman.

                Jake watched the thing flitter about. He had seen it before, in trials, but now, outside of the need to run and kill, the fluttering and jumping seemed…cute. Everyone back at the campfire called the thing in question The Reaper; it looked like some unholy combination of a human, moth, deer, and wolf. It was supposedly some sort of guardian fairy, or something like that. How this thing ended up in the grasp of the Entity though, eluded everyone. Still, it seemed content to flutter and roll about in its dent of dust in possibly some sort of bathing habit. Jake had never seen anything like this creature before, although, now that he thought about it, his hometown did have rumors about a monster living in the woods; the exact woods he decided to make his home in. Still, he had never met the beast, so he ignored the tales.

                His heart nearly stopped though as he continued to watch the strange creature. It ran its now smooth antlers against the closest trees and sat back, watching as it changed from some indistinct mockery of an Oak tree into a pristine Birch tree, white bark and all. Jake watched as the transformation spread, eventually stopping after having changed several trees near the creature. Jake continued to stare in shock as small, ghostly white plants began sprouting up from the ground. He knew these plants. They were called Indian Peace Pipes; flowers, despite looking like fungus. How were they growing here? Nothing ever changed in this realm, and even then, any changes were temporary at best.

                “Do you like them?”

                Jake yelped and fell back as the multitude of voices was right next to his ear. He looked to find the creature, perched on a tree, staring at him owlishly. “Do you like them?” It repeated, clearly talking about the opaque flowers it had created.

                “Uh…Y-yes…They’re uh…very nice.”

                The strange creature smiled. It actually smiled. “I’m glad! The thing above lets me keep them and any trees I make. I like the ones with the white bark the best.” It crept down from the tree as it spoke, creeping closer to Jake. “Not many of the others seem to like them. They just want everything to be black in this world.” Its mouth remained closed, but at each word, a pinkish light danced in its eyes. “I think there is enough black though. I like the specks of color!”

                Now that Jake thought about it, this thing was actually better suited to disguise itself against a forest of birch trees and other non-brown-black things than it was against any of the monochrome maps the Entity created. “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that?” He wasn’t sure what to say, he just felt apologizing was the right thing to do.

                A chirping noise emanated from the creature, and Jake realized it was giggling. “Why? It’s not like anyone does it on purpose. I simply tease you!” With that, it skittered back up a tree, only to hang upside-down and continue to stare at Jake. “I take it you know enough about Faye-folk to know that giving us your name is a bad idea, correct?” Jake could only nod. He read the stories, before he was forced to study. Tales of fairies conning people into giving up their names, then doing horrible things once they had it. “Well, I already know your name, but I don’t have a name. I am, however, partial to just being called “Guardian”, if you don’t mind.”

                Wait…this thing already knew his name?

                “To be honest, I’m probably the oldest thing here aside from our host. We try not to cross our paths ever, and in fact we normally kill each other, but seeing as I was bored and my home was being destroyed, I decided to seek shelter with an old friend.”

                “Wait, you’re friends with that thing?” to punctuate his point on exactly what thing he was talking about, Jake pointed towards the sky, hoping Guardian would catch on.

                The moth-like creature shrugged. “In a sense. I also know the one who creeps below, but that one’s a real party killer. Uh…Literally and figuratively speaking.”

                “There are more?!”

                Guardian looked at Jake, tilting its head as if in confusion. “Well, yeah.” It dropped from its perch and crouched in front of the now scared human, its fluffy ears tilting about as it tried to make sense of why Jake was so shocked.

                “We hunger, we have emotions, we have favorite foods, we have favorite restaurants. Some of us prefer keeping our house nice and tidy, while others…” At this it trailed off and looked around. Jake followed the creatures gaze but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Unless…

                “This place it a mess to you, isn’t it?” The speed at which the things head swiveled back to look Jake gave the boy a neck cramp out of sympathy. How did it not just break its neck doing that?

                “It’s a disaster! Honestly! Look at all this stuff! It’s no wonder flower boy has problems keeping track of all of you! Honestly, you’d think after light-years of being alive, something would change! Particularly if it put you in better health!”

                “Wait…health? Is this thing sick?” Now Jake was concerned. If this thing was sick and…got too weak to keep all this up, what would happen to all of them?

                Guardian shook its head furiously. “No! Not sick, just…not as healthy as it could be. Why do you think it has to go through that purge with the canker flowers and such once a year? Stress is a nasty thing for us. We only have a short window to purge the stress from our systems, so we do the best we can.” It let out a growl at this, glaring up at the sky. “Of course, you wouldn’t _have_ to purge if you cleaned up this place a little!”

                A groan came from somewhere above. The thing was speaking now. To the guardian. Oh Jake was in trouble.

                “Yeah, yeah, I found him. Or…he found me. Either way, you only have yourself to blame! If you spent even two seconds cleaning this place up, things like this would not happen!” An angry groan followed the guardian’s berating. This was not going to end well. Jake did not want to see two eldritch abominations duking it out because one thought the other needed to clean up its house. Guardian made a swatting motion towards the sky and growled, baring its teeth. “Oh can it! Send him back to the others, like hell I care! But you had better start cleaning up around here, or you’re going to keep losing track of them you dimwit!”


	2. Kate hangs around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wakes up and finds herself stuck with Leatherface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate was probably exploring and tripped before this and Leatherface probably just found her lying there. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to put these two together. Not enough Kate fics exist in my mind.

                Kate stirred awake, slowly coming to as the sound of grinding metal on…something rang through her ears; it was nauseating and was not helping her current headache. With a loud groan, she shifted in her chair and called out. “Mama! Please tell me that is not the pipes in the shower again!”

                God, even her own voice sounded too loud. This was certainly going to be a bad day for her. As the grinding sound stopped she sighed and relaxed, opening her eyes now that she didn’t have to try and force herself to block out the pain. What greeted her made her instantly sit upright in the chair she was seated in…no, the chair she was tied to. “This is not my house.” It was an odd thing to vocalize, but she did. To be honest, she wasn’t sure why she decided to say such a thing, but it happened. A shuffling of feet to her left caught her attention, and she looked to see a familiar- albeit mildly unwelcome- face staring at her. “Oh…Hi.” That was all she had to say at this point to Leatherface. She couldn’t remember how she got here, or why she was here, all she knew was that this was not a trial, and her head was bleeding. Wait… “Holy cow my head is bleeding!” She screeched, more concerned about losing blood or getting an infection rather than the cannibal standing only a few feet away from her.

                At her scream, the much larger man seemed to panic, looking around and waving his hands, trying to get her to be quiet. If someone- or worse, _something_ \- heard her, he would undoubtedly be in serious trouble and be punished for it. He did not want that, he just wanted this pretty girl to stay for dinner.

                “Okay! Okay! Stay calm Kate!” The blond woman took a deep breath, calming down enough to think rationally. “Can I have some bandages, or a first aid kit?! Something so I don’t get an infection please!” Her tone was a bit more biting than she intended it to be, but she was still stressing out. She didn’t want to die of an infected head wound. That would be gross, and ugly, and very, _very_ painful. Kate watched as the large man ran up some stairs somewhere else in the house, shuffling around on old, and terrifyingly creaky floor beams before loudly descending the steps and returning to her with a first aid kit in hand. The blond girl watched as he clumsily took out some bandages and began wrapping her head up as best as he could.

                _He…has no idea what he is doing._ She couldn’t help but giggle at that. Here was a killer, trying his best to help her, despite the fact that he was normally more than happy to run her through with his chainsaw, and he had no clue how to heal her. “Alright, alright, that’s good enough.” She giggled, ducking her head away as he tried to cover her eyes with the wrapping. With a sigh, she relaxed. Now that the immediate danger of her bleeding out or getting an infection was gone, she could focus on other matters. “So…uh…you doing good?” It was hypothesized among the others in the group that none of the killers could really talk; or they simply chose not to talk, so asking yes/no questions was Kate’s best bet to figure out why she was here.

                He nodded, albeit a bit shyly. _He must be surprised I’m not screaming my head off._ “You do realize that the only reason I’m not screaming is because I’ve been in this nightmare place too long, right?” Another, more subtle nod was her only response. “If we had met outside this realm, I probably would scream. But it would probably just be from fear or shock. I try to see the best in people and make the best of a bad situation, ya know?” She was babbling, but to the large man before her, it was kind of cute. No one had ever just talked to him before, and the fact that she was being honest just made it all the better.

                “Oh, gee, how rude of me. I’m Kate. Are you able to say your name?” Most others in the group would think she’s insane for trying to hold a polite conversation with someone who normally tried to kill them, but thus far, he hadn’t made any move that would indicate he wanted to harm her. Aside from tying her to a chair while she was unconscious maybe. But aside from that, nothing else. He shrugged before pointing to his mask. His name had something to do with his mask, or it was at least a way to identify him. “Uh…It’s going to be hard for me to guess your name from that, so can I just call you sweetheart or something like that?”

                Behind his mask, Kate could see his eyes widen, and heard a rather childish giggle escape the otherwise terrifying man. _Oh lord, no one has called him something like that. He is a child._ The realization was both terrifying, and adorable to her at the same time. It also made sense for some reason, but that was something to think about at another time. “So, um…What am I even here for? Surely you don’t plan to kill me, I mean, we aren’t in a trial and that thing might get mad if you do.”

                The killer made some distressed noises as he looked around, clearly more afraid of the Entity than of Kate escaping. When nothing happened he scurried to what Kate assumed was the kitchen, and returned with several plates and dishes piled with food. Presumably human meat, which thinking about it, was not bothering Kate as much as she thought it would.

                “You invited me over for dinner?” He nodded. Okay, that was fucking precious.

                And brought back some memories. Memories of Kate coming home after being on the road and her parents and siblings and aunts and uncles all hugging her and congratulating her and telling how much they missed her. The blond woman jumped as she felt a thick finger run across her cheek. She hadn’t even realized she had started crying. “Oh, golly…” She sniffled, doing her best to wipe the tears away herself. “Sorry, it just…My family must be scared and worried. They must have near driven themselves half crazy looking for me. And the saddest truth is, they’re never going to find me.”

                Kate watched as the giant man sighed and nodded. He understood her pain on some level. “You miss your family?” Another nod. In most cases, she wouldn’t care, but they were both trapped here, far away from the people they loved and cared about. The people who were probably trying to tear apart the world looking for them. “Huh, guess you’re just like me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are going to hate but I like...Platonically ship these two. IDK, I like it when two people are basically mirrors of each other but one is the dark and the other is light.
> 
> This all traces back to my first anime and I cannot explain why this pesters me so.


	3. Michael apparently has a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Young listens in on someone talking to Michael Myers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send help. I keep writing stupid things for this game.

                If there was one killer Arder hated, it was definitely Amanda, who was currently chasing her after Arder had tried to rescue Meg from a hook. It was a catastrophe. Everyone had a breatrap on their face, no generators had been started, and two people were dead. Arder saw the familiar cacophony of bright paint that symbolized a pallet and quickly threw herself towards it, grabbing the edge and slamming it down as hard as she could.

                “Eek!”

                Arder froze. That was the most adorable squeak she had ever heard. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Amanda standing there, trying to right her mask so she could continue the hunt. Oh hell.

\----

                Amanda really hated that girl. The way she almost always escaped and stayed hidden, the fact that if any of her teammates were in a reverse beartrap, she refused to start a generator. It was a nightmare dealing with her. Not that these constant woods helped much. Amanda was a city girl, not a country girl. If she wanted to calm down, she needed to be walking in an urban jungle, not an actual jungle.

                “It like, totally shocked me!”

                Amanda froze. She had never heard that female voice before. A new voice was a dangerous thing. It meant either there was a new killer, or a survivor got lost. That happened sometimes, apparently. It didn’t help that Amanda had left her mask somewhere else.

                “Don’t mock me! You know I have a weakness for cute things. And I swear, Amanda has the most adorable shriek ever!”

                Okay, now she had to know who was talking, and who they were talking to. As Amanda approached the clearing, a white mask became visible amongst the dark mist. It was Myers. He was sitting on a crystalline black log, talking to someone who was laying on the ground. Wait…

                _Oh shit, this is that new area!_ Amanda had heard of this place, how it played tricks on killers and survivors alike. A true nightmare in a realm made up of nightmares. _The Smoke Mirror Kingdom._

                It was an odd sight to see. Everything was glittering and dark, including the fire that Michael and the mystery woman sat beside.

                “You know, I don’t hate her. The others think I do, but I just don’t like how she’s basically working herself to death…No mockery intended.” Amanda watched the strange woman. If this was the new map, then that meant she could only be one person.

                _The Judge…_

                No one had gotten the real name of The Judge. Anytime someone tried to talk to the freakishly tall woman she would just turn and walk away, disappearing into the shadows. Clearly she preferred company that actually never spoke or tried to be decent.

                “It was so cute though~!” Amanda wanted to vomit. When had this crazy woman ever heard her shriek in pain or surprise or whatever else you could shriek in?! The only time Amanda ever made a noise that wasn’t talking was when a survivor hit her over the head with a pallet, which was not fun. “I mean, she just sounds so little~! Oh, and after that, I just couldn’t get that noise out of my mind and I may have doomed the whole team because I kept thinking about Amanda squeaking.”

                _Wait…_

                “Eugh, alright. I guess I have been here long enough. Rather not have Kate go out and look for me or have Jake get lost again. That was a fun thing to learn about, let me tell you!” The woman giggled, standing up and holding her arms out. Amanda watched in horror as The Judge changed form, becoming smaller and less decked out in flowing clothes. Her face no longer covered by a veil, now a pair of dark purple, half-framed glasses being the only thing covering her face. “Welp, thanks for letting me vent and not yelling at me for killing peeps. Toodles~!”

                Amanda watched as the survivor who had been the cause of her anger walked into the shadows and disappeared, spider-like tendrils blocking the path she had walked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth time though: I've met a lot of people who play as Amanda and have no chill. Like, during the recent even I would always try to befriend the killer and make it clear I just wanted something from the event, most of them got it too, but anytime I faced off against someone playing as The Pig it was a quick and antagonistic match with unhelpful teammates. It's given her character a bad rap in my mind, and it doesn't help that I met and actual camper who plays as her recently. I have nothing against her character, and quite like her, I just hate the majority of people who play her because they have no concept of having fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Cutest stun noise ever, I s2g she has no reason to be that cute sounding.


	4. Info dump about OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an info dump about the characters I made up that may appear. Contains perks, quotes, outfit names, and home maps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this chapter, unless you are curious.  
> Survivors and killers that go together:  
> Bryan, Kimberly, Guardian.  
> Chad, Douglas.  
> Arder, The Judge.

The Reaper/ Guardian of Rail Park/ Guardian of Crystal Waters Wildlife Preserve Perks: Birds of a Feather (Allows the player to more easily find where survivors are if wildlife is alerted. “The crows still speak to me.”), Trickster (Allows the player to hide while against a tree without a red light giving away where they are looking. “What? You thought I was just a set piece?”), White Stag (Allows the player to disguise themselves as one of the survivors in the match. Long cooldown time, terror radius remains intact. “I am neither doe nor stag. But some think I am.”). Outfit names: A Nice Night (Standard) (“What are you doing on these tracks?”); Here comes the Train (“Move you total mortal self-destructive fool!”); Failed Hunt (“Hunter? You are no the hunter, I am.”). Power: Fairy Lights (Turn into a small light and flicker about the map, flitting from tree to tree. Allows the player to quickly travel from one spot to another. Be careful, doing this costs a lot of energy.) Home map: The Haunted Birchwoods.

The Fallen/ Douglas Northesta Perks: One of You (Allows the player to set the progress farther back on sabotaged generators. “I was one of you once… I know how these things work.”), Thorough Search (Instead of kicking chests to scare a survivor out, the player will open the lid and look inside. “He found me though…cowering in a chest…Just like you are now.”), Fight or Flight (Grants the player the ability to quickly vault through windows and over fallen pallets instead of destroying them, only active during a chase. “You cannot outrun one of your own.”). Outfit names: Summer Picnic (Standard) (“It’s not very warm here.”); Memory Lane (“He gave me these. I like them.”); Little Trapper (“Now I look just like him!”). Power: Relaxing Bath Mixture (Years of being stressed and bored has lead The Fallen to develop this strange mixture of glittering sea foam; contains two-parts various bath salts, two-parts glittering bath soak, and five-parts body wash. Once thrown, the glass mason jar containing the mixture will burst, showering any survivors around it and causing the following effects: Impaired vision, reduced movement speed, reduced repair time.) Home Map: Howling Winds High.

The Judge Perks: Ring around the Rosie (Enables one’s aura reading abilities; any kind of audio clue on a survivor’s location is now also accompanied by a visual directional cue. “Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down~”), A candle to light you to bed (Allows the player to disguise dull totems as active Hex totems. ““Oranges and lemons,” Say the bells of St. Clement's. “You owe me five farthings,” Say the bells of St. Martin's. “When will you pay me?” Say the bells at Old Bailey. “When I grow rich,” Say the bells at Shoreditch. “When will that be?” Say the bells of Stepney. “I do not know,” Says the great bell at Bow. Here comes a candle to light you to bed, and here comes a chopper to chop off your head! Chip chop chip chop the last man is dead!”), Catch a Tiger by the toe! (You become obsessed with one survivor; letting the survivor leave the trial grants bonus bloodpoints. Sacrificing or killing them will result in the regular amount of bloodpoints to be given. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.”). Power: Frenzied guillotine (She spins around, her weapon thrown out in front of her. Upon spinning around three times, she will spin three times in the opposite direction before slamming the head of her weapon down on the ground to steady herself. Applies the **dying** state to any survivor hit during the attack, but will cause a stun effect on the player.) Home Map: Smoke Mirror Kingdom.

Kimberly Perks: Prima Donna (Allows the player to wake up other players by raking their nails across the other’s face. “I may be prissy, but my nails can cut deeper than any weapon.”), Freakout (Allows the player to break free of the killer’s grasp/to kick the killer while on the hook, effectively stunning the killer. “Okay, so I may have lost my temper, but like, that’s not that bad. Harm was intended and I retaliated. So what if he ended up in the hospital? Not like he wasn’t warned!”), Not a Princess (Makes it easier to find uncommon or greater item in a chest. “Bitch, I’m the QUEEN!”). Outfit names: Runway Ready (Standard) (“I had to leave…Just had to.”); Pretty in Pink (“This reminds me of that magazine from the book fair. Where we laughed at the one purple pen on the one page and the rest was nothing but pink things. I like pink.”); Modern Princess (“I’m too fabulous for all the fluff.”).

Bryan Perks: Once a Convict (Allows the player to temporarily injure the killer once per match. “Even jail has rules. You know that right?”), Blackout (If the Killer is carrying a survivor and gets hit with a pallet by the player using this perk, the stun duration lasts moderately longer than normal. “Oh God…What…What happened? What did I do?!”), Cell Farm (Expands the area of view for the player. “I remember these letters. They had pigeons and pigs and cows on them…I always wanted a farm.”). Outfit names: Prison Jumpsuit (Standard) (“Yes…Because orange blends in so well with the sea of black surrounding us.”); Farmhand (“Now all I need is the farm!”); Mechanic (“I may look like I know what I’m doing, but I can assure you I have no idea.”).

Chad Perks: Keg Stand (Allows the player to vault through windows and over pallets at running speed while walking or sneaking. “I’ve done more acrobatic shit while stoned and drunk out of my mind!”), Do or Die (Being thrown into a trial with familiar faces fills you with a sense of determination, increasing the speed at which altruistic actions are performed. “My coach would say it’s do or die time before each game. So I’m going to say the same thing. Except, he meant it in a sarcastic sense, and I’m being serious.”), 2nd Amendment (Allows the player to throw a rock to stun the killer twice per match. “I may not have a real gun, but rocks work just as well mother fuckers!”). Outfit names: Party Time (Standard) (“Get me some beer and some hot chicks! I’m ready for a good fucking!”); Training for the Big Game (“Alright! Gotta get ready for Friday boys! Let’s go!”); Homecoming King (“Hell yeah. Now I can dance with, and later bang the hottest girl in school, and I won’t even have to try to seduce her!”).

Arder Perks: Hija de la luna/Daughter of the Moon (Makes the player completely silent when not running at the cost of movement speed. “If I stay still, they won’t see me.”), Gato del Purgatorio/Cat of Purgatory (Allows the player to retaliate against the killer. Only if the player is carrying an item and the killer is carrying a survivor will this be able to activate. Once the killer is hit, the player will drop their item and gain increased movement speed to make a quick getaway. “You aren’t my owner.”), Rogar/Pray (Allows the player to sacrifice themselves while on the hook, so long as two generators are active and at least one survivor other than themselves remains unhooked. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, since I’ll die while awake, my life is forever yours to take.”). Outfit names: Dia de los muertos/Day of the dead (Standard) (“Happy day of the dead…I guess…What day is it?”); Gama de encaje/Range of Lace (“I like lace. Sue me.”); Esqueleto velado/Veiled Skeleton (“Spooky scary skeletons~.”).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I did not add physical descriptions is because I'm kind of curious as to what you guys think they all look like.


	5. Keep it at the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a look into how the group gets along together when they have spare time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of a longer story, but I decided to place it in here since this is for fun now.

            It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. She was a grown-ass woman in her early twenties, and she knew what was out there. There was no reason to be afraid. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, there were plenty of reasons to be afraid of what was outside her current hiding place. But the fact that the dark, cloudy, foggy, moonlit realms freaked her out more than the actual killers was what was ridiculous. She held deathly still as she heard the faint sound of humming, accompanied by the sound of someone struggling. The twig of a woman stood on her toes and looked through the thin grates in the locker she had taken shelter in. It was a stupid idea in hindsight, but so far the hatchet-wielding woman had yet to find the hidden girl. Said girl watched in paralyzed silence as one of her teammates was thrown onto a garish black hook. The man let out a pain holler, clutching the rough metal as it pierced his shoulder. The girl continued to watch as the rabbit-masked woman seemed to do a little dance in front of him before heading off in the opposite direction, likely to find the generator that had just gone off.

            As soon as the bear of a woman was out of sight, the girl crept out of her hiding place and over to the hook. She looked up at her teammate and nodded, placing one hand under his feet while the other steadied his thighs as she used every small muscle in her body to help him lift himself off the hook. The two carefully worked him to the ground, creating as little noise as possible so as to not alert the deranged woman hunting the group.

            “Thanks Arder.” The man muttered, rubbing his shoulder as it slowly stopped bleeding. It would still leave a trail the killer could follow, but it wouldn’t cause him to bleed out anytime soon. The girl, Arder, remained quiet, instead looking off into the direction the other, much stronger woman had run off in. “Man, you’re crazy hiding in lockers when we’re up against the Huntress.” The small woman simply glared at the man, ignoring his remark once again. This time though, she ignored him by dashing off, hiding behind a couple of small brick walls. He did the same, but in a different direction. Their heartrates had suddenly skyrocketed, and still, neither had seen the terrifying woman approach, or heard any other sort of noise. As the thin woman looked around the corner, she spotted the Huntress, gazing around in wonder of where her prey could have run off to, and if he had any help escaping.

            Arder took off running as the Huntress started heading in the direction of Arder’s male teammate. The small woman kept running even as a hatchet flew past her head and embedded itself into a nearby tree; she did, however, stop running in a straight line and start dodging between various debris, boulders, and any clumping of trees she could find, throwing down any pallets and vaulting through empty windows along the way. She finally slowed down and took cover behind some rocks, creeping along while gasping for breath. She was lucky enough to avoid being hit, but she still clutched her side in pain from over-exerting herself. She yelped as she was suddenly hit in the back with an axe. She looked up at the Huntress, who easily picked up the smaller woman and began walking to a hook.

            Arder could feel her shoulder blade break apart as the hook was shoved through her, causing a quiet hiss to sneak out from between clenched teeth. She glared down at the Huntress, who simply smiled, did a little dance, before running off to look for other prey to hunt. Arder hung there, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. If too much stimuli was present, she’d pass out, and that wouldn’t help her team in any way. As she hung there, she became aware of where each and every one of her teammates were. Bryan, the man she had helped, was limping around, coming closer, only to be taken down by the Huntress. He tried. One of the other two hid in a locker, while the other was working on a generator on the other side of the map.

            She looked at the Huntress and flashed the peace sign as the monster of a woman ran past. The large woman stopped and stared, shaking her head before running off to find the other two in this game of deadly hide-and-seek. Arder couldn’t help but giggle. She only screamed once in the first trial she took part in. Mostly because she thought she was actually going to die. Now she knew better. She still held a little bit of hope, but it was buried beneath acceptance and depression. She didn’t fight it as the Entity had enough of her just sitting there, and stabbed her, carrying a shadow of her form off into the sky, speared through by several spider-leg scythes. She was faintly aware of the Entity groaning in joy at the miniature meal, the hook dropping from the post that held it.

 

* * *

 

            Arder opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, just outside of the campfire’s light. Bryan soon joined her, quickly followed by Chad, and finally Kimberly.

            “Alas, this is death.” Arder deadpanned, resulting in Bryan laughing and Chad glaring. Kimberly just sighed, standing up and walking to the campfire, sitting on a log turned into a bench.

            “I tried to start a generator, but she saw me…got a hatchet in the skull.”

            “Ow.” Arder groaned, standing and feeling sympathy for Kimberly. The twiggy woman sat next to the pixie-like woman, nodding her head as Kimberly allowed her to clean the twigs and grass from her curly hair. “Well, we tried, I guess. GG to the Huntress.”

            “Oh shut the fuck up Arder.” Chad hissed, taking a seat on the other side of the campfire. “You didn’t even try to get off the hook.”

            “Yeah, and you hid in a locker the entire match.” Kimberly countered, shooting a glare at the jock in question.

            “Alright kiddos, let’s not get our knickers in a twist over one loss.” Bill huffed, snuffing out one cigarette and trading it for a new one. “Things happen. People have bad days. Just be glad these days, a bad day does not result in death.”

            “Yeah, we all should be glad for that.” Bryan muttered, sitting near Bill.

            “Said the only murderer in our group.” Chad’s hiss did not go unnoticed by anyone, resulting in Arder growling from deep within her throat and shooting him a glare. Chad glared back at her before a sick smirk spread across his face. “Oh right, you knew him before that. What was he, your boyfriend?”

            Arder stopped tending to Kimberly’s hair in favor of facing Chad, her eyes dark with anger. “Might I suggest that you shut up?” Her hands twitched with barely kept rage. Anymore berating from Chad and she would let lose screams and anger anyone had yet to see from her.

            “I’m right aren’t I?”

            “Chad! Shut your mouth before we shut it for you!” Meg hissed, standing between the two bickering people. Chad had a habit of rubbing everyone the wrong way, and everyone who had been here a lot longer than him often voiced their disapproval of his antagonistic personality; especially when it was directed at Bryan or Arder. “You have no right to ask about people’s personal lives.” The red-haired girl muttered, sitting back down on the log she had chosen. “Such a thing doesn’t even make sense. He’s clearly much older than her, and I’m sure she has her own thoughts about regards to how his murdering came to be.”

            “Can we not talk about this?”

            “I agree. Subject change: did I ever tell you guys about the time I made the Shape do a double-take?” Everyone stared at Arder while Kimberly, Meg, and Claudette burst into laughter.

            “Oh my god, I remember that!” Claudette cheered, clinging to Dwight as she gasped for breath while laughing out of control.

            “Of course! But you did- you didn’t see him stop dead in his tracks…from chasing you! And then suddenly turn around and go back to the boat!” Meg cried, practically laying in Feng.

            Laurie stared at the four girls, more confused on why they would find this funny rather than weird or scary. “So uh…What exactly happened?”

            “OKAY!” Arder yelled, throwing her hands up, a huge grin on her face as she prepared for her little story time. “The four of us were dropped in the swamp with all those ships, Meg is the obsession, I can’t see anyone, so I go looking. Find Michael chasing after Meg and hide behind some rocks so he doesn’t see me. Hope to get one generator started. I find a half-started one that has been slightly damaged on a small boat and go to try and fix it. I stay there, even as my heart starts pounding, I look to my left, and there goes Meg, and who is following her? Why, Michael Myers of course. I just kind of stay there, I wasn’t sure if he saw me or not, and then suddenly my heart beats faster again and I look to my left just as he comes up the ramp, and we just sit there, for a minute staring at each other. He finally grabs me and hangs me on a hook and I just hang there. Meg runs past with him right on her heels, yelling that she’ll get me as soon as she loses him, and what’s my response?”

            “NAH BRO! I’M COOL!” Meg fills in, hitting Feng’s shoulder as she continues to laugh.

            “Kimberly and I heard her from all the way across the swamp!” Claudette added, snorting quietly as she recounted the tale.

            “Needless to say, we didn’t win. But when we heard why she yelled that we didn’t really care.” Kimberly added as a final statement, smiling while trying to keep her tears from ruining her makeup.

            “Wait, so…he ran right past you, and you didn’t move?” Laurie asked, confused by the action. Arder just shrugged in a ‘what-are-you-gonna-do?’ kind of way. Laurie let out a sigh, “you are so weird.”

            Arder shrugged again. No reason to fight what was true. With a smirk, she returned to cleaning out Kimberly’s hair, gently combing the shorter girl’s tangled mass into once-again pristine curls. “Things happen; we win some, we lose some. Not going to beat myself up for something that happened in the past.” She stated, finally clearing all the debris out of Kimberly’s hair. “Done.” Kimberly turned and nodded her thanks, gaze returning to the fire as the group fell silent. Arder liked the silence, it meant everyone was thinking and trying to figure things out.

            “So like, what do you think they all look like underneath the masks?” Unless you were Chad. Then you were trying to come up with stupid discussion starts like that.

            Everyone shrugged, but Arder gave it some serious thought. “Well, considering outside appearances, it’s safe to say that the Trapper is probably beat up or burned under his mask. The Nurse probably looks like a walking corpse under her bag. The Pig is a judgement call, she could either look really pretty or look like a drug addict. Hm… I be the Huntress looks reasonably normal…Save for her eyes. As for Michael…” She looked at Laurie, who just stared back at the twiggy girl with surprise. “Well, he is your brother, and even if your parents had bad personalities, they had good genes, so-”

            “Are you saying Michael Myers might be hot?” Nea, asked, indignation clear in her voice.

            “Well look at his sister! If you ask me, she pulls off the ‘I am a mess and totally stressed, but I still look good and I know it’ look.”

            “The _what_ look?!”

            “The murder look minus the actual killing.” Kimberly supplied. She knew better than anyone that Arder had a bad habit of mixing up what she meant to say, or just saying something in an incorrect manner.

            “Yeah that!” Arder perked up, smiling brightly. “That leaves the Cannibal and, uh….Yeah, no, just the Cannibal.” Arder gave a shrug at this. “I bet her has curly hair, but he’s probably decently cute.” She stated, as if it were actually a fact as opposed to speculation. “Well that was fun. What else do you guys want to do?”

            “Actually, I have a pretty serious topic I want to bring up.” Meg stated, taking a breath as she thought of something to speak about. “Arder, you left me on the hook in that match against the pig. You watched me die. Why?”

            “Oh my god Meg…” Arder groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. “I thought you were telling me to stay away! I’ve told you this before!”

            “But she wasn’t there! And besides! The pig never camps because the entity gives her some incentive not to!”

            “He also gives her the fucking ability to hide and have no terror radius you fucking moron!” Arder finally blew up, standing and glaring at Meg, tears glistening in her eyes. She had apologized and felt genuinely bad about letting Meg die on the hook, but she honestly did not know where the pig was in that match. “For all I knew, she was fucking hiding right behind where I was hiding and just waiting for me to try and help you! And even then, you made it so if you got hooked one more time, you’d die for good! All because you lack any sense of fucking patience!” Arder’s voice cracked as she screamed, her face red with anger. It took her a moment to look around and see everyone’s horrified expressions.

            “I…I’m going for a walk.” She stated, sounding defeated. “Don’t come looking for me. I need to be alone.” With that, she left, walking into the woods and vanishing into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

            When Arder came back, the difference in her mod was noticeable. Of course, during that time, Bill, Laurie, David, and Quentin had been called to a trial. Laurie had escape by the skin of her teeth; and it didn’t help that it was against the Spirit, who Bill constantly confused for “A Witch”. Kate waved enthusiastically as the once-enraged girl came skipping out of the woods, smiling as if she had just seen the sun for the first time in a long time. The country blond ran up and hugged Arder, carrying the surprisingly light girl over to the fire and setting her down on one of the log-chairs. Ever since Kate had learned that Jake had just up and vanished at one point for a long time she was always worried about it happening again.

            “I’m so glad y’all are back! Goodness gracious! You certainly left for quite a while!” The blonde-haired girl cheered. For some reason, it had been Kate who had been the stabilizer of the group; calming everyone down and trying to keep peace.

            “Would have been better if she left for good.”

            Trying, being the key word. Chad was determined to stir up as much shit as possible, and make sure no one was happy.

            “We will be having none of that, hear me?” Kate chastised, waving a finger at the boy in question, hoping to discourage him from continuing.

            “Fine, whatever.”

            Everyone fell silent, sitting there staring at the fire, waiting for the next trial to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have the feeling this is going to be the longest chapter here?


	6. Kate, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight you ignorant slut.

                Kate stared at the picture. Her hanging out with The Cannibal had become a common occurrence. When she got the chance, she would bring him crayons and paper, as well as anything else she thought he might like. She practically ran around in circles when she found her old guitar, letting him keep it at his house rather than show it to the other survivors. They would probably break it, and that would make her sad.

                Still, the picture he drew was cute, in a kind of twisted way. It depicted him and her holding hands, surrounded by, presumably, dead people and blood. They both were holding a chainsaw and smiling. Little pink hearts floated around the two of them. It reminded her of something one of her cousins drew once. He wanted to be a king and he wanted this girl he liked to be his queen. The girl did not like the picture as he had hoped she would.

                “Aww! Is this us?” A nod confirmed her suspicions. “How sweet! Why don’t we hang it up?” He shook his head and pointed at her. Kate’s smile fell. “You want me to keep it?” Another nod. “I…I can’t. If someone else finds it, it’ll get ruined.” He made a sad noise. Kate was getting used to this by now. He always tried to give her things, usually small things, but sometimes he would try to give her a picture or something like that. She always had to tell him how much of a bad idea it was and he would always get sad.

                He had given her a flower once, and Dwight, in his infinite wisdom of being the leader, decided to throw it into the fire as an offering. The killer in front of Kate was not the only one royally pissed about that. “if that boy with the glasses finds it, he’s going to kick me out and throw it in the fire. It’s safest here.” _If he ever found out I kept visiting you he’d kick me out._

                With another sad sigh, Leatherface relented and took the picture from her, hanging it up in one of the empty frames around the house.

                “Now, don’t that just look darling?” She smiled. He smiled too and nodded. It was fairly easy for Kate to get him to smile. “Come on, let’s keep drawing!” Kate cheered, going back to her own picture. It was what she had imagined his family might look like, with her own family nearby, and the two of them trying to introduce everyone.

* * *

 

                Kate ran as a chainsaw buzzed not far off in the distance. That narrowed it down to two people: The Cannibal and The Hillbilly. _Killers, not people. Dwight would smack you if you ever called them people in front of him._ She silently hissed to herself. Dwight seemed to be the most bias against the killers. Claudette also seemed to have her own bias. In fact, the only one out of the first four that didn’t seem to have an apparent bias was Jake. _Meh, he likes being alone, so I probably just never noticed it._ She reasoned, creeping around until she found a generator and got to work on it.

                Dwight ran past, looking like a deer in the headlights before motioning behind him. Kate was aware the killer was probably chasing him and not far off. Still, she only had a little bit farther to go, then she would be done. With one last wire connected, the generator sprang to life. Just in time for the killer to turn the corner and see her.

                Kate stared at Leatherface, who stared back at her. Dwight had run off long ago, and it was clear by his shuffling stance that the intimidating man was weighing his options. Hurt Kate, and possibly hurt her feelings, but avoid the wrath of the Entity; or spare her and have a very powerful evil after him, maybe even both. Kate waved her hand, drawing his attention back to the present.

                “Just this once, okay?” She whispered, holding a finger to her lips. She smiled as he nodded, and went off to look for other prey. Kate sighed and took off in the opposite direction, looking for another generator to start.

 

 

                Kate raced for the exit gates. Jake stood by, along with Arder. In the distance a chainsaw roared to life. Dwight was nowhere to be seen. The gates were open, all that stood between then and Kate was a window to vault through. Right as she was about to, Dwight raced up behind her and shoved the blond girl back, vaulting through the window as Kate fell on the blade of the running saw.

                A blood-curdling scream came from someone as Kate collapsed to the ground. “Kate!” It was Arder. Kate could vaguely see Jake dragging the thin girl to the barrier, her screaming bloody murder the entire time. The saw had stopped though, and Leatherface was kneeling beside Kate, clearly distraught.

                He had hurt her, all because that boy with the glasses had pushed her towards his chainsaw in an effort to save himself. “Hey…” Kate’s voice was hoarse, blood dripped from her mouth as she reached up to try and calm the childish killer before her. “It’s not your fault sweetie.” She carefully pat his arm, too weak to raise her hand any further. “Just hook me. Not like it’s personal.”

                He was still very clearly upset, but nodded, picking Kate up carefully, he carried her to a nearby hook and hung her, letting the Entity take her away. She hadn’t even put up a fight, knowing it would be pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me if you like Dwight. I'm sorry, okay? This chapter needed some humor and I had no other way of doing that. Please don't kill me.


	7. Michael and Arder hang out again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

                “You know, sometimes I wish I could be like you.”

                Michael looked up at the strange girl in front of him, laying on the dirt. She was both a survivor and a killer. She was too emotional. She looked back at him, a smile contrasting her blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He tilted his head in confusion. No one ever wanted to be like him.

                “To feel nothing. No sadness, no joy, no anger. I’m a ticking time bomb of emotions with a tampered trigger.” That was by far the most interesting thing she had said. Usually when she referred to herself in their conversations, it was all self-deprecating. “I get so upset, and then I can’t express myself.” He knew that. He had seen her when she first arrived in the fog. All anger and confusion, striking out at anyone who tried to talk to her. Even the Entity. She was sad, angry, in pain, lost, and scared. Michael had just helped her out of curiosity for what she would do.

                “My mom always knew how to get under my skin.” She sighed, looking back at the fire. The two either stayed close to her home realm or stayed near the fire for the killers. “She had quite the temper, and refused to see what she did as wrong.” He already didn’t like this woman. Just from how her daughter had turned out, he knew something had gone wrong there. “My dad was no better, but they got divorced when I was really little, so he didn’t really raise me all that much.” Michael supposed that was a good thing. It was also probably good that she was talking about her family. This was the first time she had done that and it wasn’t about her sister or her fiancée.

                That was one thing he found interesting. She seemed to have her own obsession with her older sister and her fiancée. And yet, for whatever reason, she had decided to take her own life than stay with them. She hadn’t come here of her own free will like he did, like most of the others. She was dragged here, like a survivor. Michael had heard the Entity promise her the ability to see her sister and fiancée again. That only made the curious girl strike out against it. Even when it tried to discipline her, it just made her angrier and strike out with much more force.

                “I should get going.” She stood, and Michael could just watch her as she left. “Thanks for listening. I know you don’t care and you probably want me to shut up, but it feels good to finally get this stuff out. Later!” With that, she disappeared into the darkness, spider-like legs blocking the path she had walked down.

                Contrary to what she thought, he did care, but in his own way. He liked hearing her talk for some reason. Liked seeing what her life was like and what had lead her to be that angry, scared girl he had first seen. It was quite a contrast, really. But then again, it probably felt like toting around a bag full of rocks to her. He had heard how emotions work, particularly negative ones, but he never really understood. Seeing and talking to her, he thought he was beginning to understand. Maybe that’s why the Entity kept her around. She had her own hopes, one of which might be getting rid of the imaginary rocks that weigh her down. Why not kill two birds with one stone and let Michael have his own secret hope come true. His hope to understand emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone should really tell Michael that Arder is possibly THE WORST option in his quest to understand emotions. Like the girl is as emotionally stable as a house made of wet sponges.


	8. Boop the Snoot, part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arder has bad ideas. Her current idea: Boop all the killer's noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime someone speaks in Italics it's meant to indicate they are speaking in another language. Arder can speak Spanish.

                “Hey, guardian!”

                “Hello there Jake!” The moth creature hung upside-down in front of the Asian boy, clearly pleased to see him again.

                “Boop.” Guardian looked at Jake as the boy poked the creatures’ nose, smiling as it looked on in confusion.

                “Whaaaaaat was that for?”

                “Arder wants us to try and boop all the killer’s noses.”

                “You’re doing what?”

                Jake sighed. As much as this thing looked like a human at time, it was more like a wild animal with the ability to talk. “Basically, Arder wants us to get as close to as many killers as possible, and poke their noses while saying “boop”. Don’t ask me why, she comes up with stupid games sometimes.”

                The two continued to stare at each other. Ever so slowly, the moth-like creature reached out and poked Jake’s nose.

                “Boop.”

* * *

 

                “Hey!”

                Leatherface turned to see Kate running up to him excitedly. She was spending more and more time with him, and although it did make him happy, it also concerned him. What if the Entity saw them? What if his family made their way here and saw her? What if her friends saw him?

                “Hey! I got something to tell you.” Despite her continued bright smile, a rock of fear settled in his stomach. She was going to call him a monster and then round up her friends to hurt him. They’d force him to tell them where his family is so they could get rid of everyone. He couldn’t allow that. “Arder came up with this game!”

                As if sensing his growing apprehension, Kate stayed a few feet away, not enough that she had to shout, but just enough that if he decided to charge at her with his chainsaw she had a chance of making it to the trees first. “Basically, we have to get as close to um… you guys as possible, and poke your nose while saying “boop”.” She explained, still smiling. “But it only counts if other survivors see it! So I was hoping if, in the next trial we have together, you’d let me poke you nose?” Her smile was gone, but she fiddled with her hands nervously. That was all she wanted?

                Leatherface nodded enthusiastically. He liked the sound of this game. Kate’s smile returned and she cheered. “Woot! Okay, now, let’s draw some stuff! Those picture frames are not going to fill themselves!” With that, the two headed into the house, eager to fill the walls with cute little pictures they had drawn.

* * *

 

                “Arder, stop!”

                The brunette girl ignored Dwight, instead walking casually up to the pale-masked killer. She had come up with this game, and she would be damned if she didn’t do this right now. She had seen him staring at the two of them from a distance, stalking. The Entity gave him some incentive to do so, but right now she didn’t care. She stopped working on the generator and walked right up to Michael, reaching up and poking his nose.

                “Boop.”

                She could hear Dwight cursing her name as soon as she was done. Smiling to herself, she turned around and began walking back, only to be grabbed on the shoulder by Michael. He quickly spun her around to face him, before hoisting her off the ground by her neck. She couldn’t help the pained squeak that escaped her as he stabbed her. _“Holy shit, I’ve done got Mori’d!”_

                “Fucking hell!” She faintly heard Dwight yell and take off. Arder didn’t even really try and fight Michael, letting him stab her repeatedly before throwing her on the ground. Her body disintegrated in a black mist, fading from the map.

* * *

 

                Jake was pleased to see The Wraith was the killer. It had killed everyone else but him and Nea, who was proving to be very difficult to find. Still, it gave Jake enough of an excuse and someone to act as an alibi.

                _Unlike Phillip, I am somewhat capable of finding my own teammates…when I want to be._ “Yo, Nea, check this out.”

                “Jake, now is not the time to partake in Arder’s stupid game.”

                “YOLO!”

                “Jake you _mother fucker!_ ”

                Completely ignoring Nea, Jake ran up to the killer, skidding to a halt just as the tree-like man turned around to face him. Quick as a rabbit, Jake reached up and poked the killer where he thought the other’s nose might be. “Boop!” He then turned and dashed off, leaving behind a very confused Wraith.

* * *

 

                Kate perked up as soon as she heard the far off distant rumble of a chainsaw. Was it The Cannibal, or was it The Hillbilly. She was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement to see who it was. If it was her friend, she’d have an easy time. If it was not…Hell, she’d die trying to poke his nose. Arder’s game was nothing more than a fun, added challenge. Kate ducked down by a crumbling wooden wall in time to see The Hillbilly sprint past, chainsaw raised.

                _Not my friend._ The blond mentally pouted. She had hoped for an easy time this round. Alas, it was not going to be so. Taking a deep breath, Kate calmed herself and chased after the killer, slowing her pace as she neared where he had run into Meg and downed the poor red-haired woman. She watched as he picked up the runner with a smile, and that was when Kate made her move.

                She launched herself forward and in the killer’s path, reaching up and poking his nose. “Boop!” She quickly dashed off, leaving The Hillbilly stunned enough for Meg to get free and run off.

                Maxwell stared after the blond girl that had just poked his nose. He was both terrified, and confused. “The fuck just happened?”

* * *

 

                Today was not a good day for Amanda. The Clown had harassed her, and then she saw Michael and that annoying survivor girl hanging out again. Amanda was not sure why it had bothered hr that much, but it did. Now, stuck in a trial with a team of all girl survivors, she was having much more difficulty than she had expected with finding the gaggle of weak women.

                _Ugh. John never would have had this much trouble. Stupid whores._ Amanda was so caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to see the shadow looming over her as she crouched by a pile of rubble, ready to ambush a survivor. A terrified shriek escaped from the killer woman as a heavy weight suddenly landed on her back, knocking her off balance and leaving her sprawling out on the ground.

                A thin hand came into her line of sight, covered by some sort of arm warmer-glove-thing. It reached down and poked the tip of her mask.

                “Boop.”

                Amanda lay there as the girl who was the bane of her existence ran off, giggling like a love-stuck school girl. Even as all five generators powered up and the world around her vanished, she did not move. Even when the standard forest that some called home came back up around her, and a fellow killer wandered up to her just laying there.

                “Are you okay?”

                “Fuck off Herman.”

* * *

 

                Jake smiled as he saw The Trapper making rounds. Arder was in this match, and Jake could already see her creeping up to the massive man.

                _Oh no you don’t you little trickster!_ Jake raced forward, not caring if the killer actually saw him or not. A metallic clang and a sharp pain in his leg however, had the Asian boy lurching forward and crying out in pain. “Fuck!”

                Even spun around so fast, he should have gotten whiplash from it. Jake was in a trap. The one who was most known for being a huge annoyance in his life was now stuck in the very thing he tried to avoid. With a sigh, Evan made his was over to the trapped human, reaching down to carry him to a hook.

                Jake could see Arder was now struggling to figure out what to do: Help Jake now by attempting to anger The Trapper, or wait until a more opportune time when she had something in her hands? Jake just waved at her. It was his fault, she should just let it be. But it seemed she had already made up her mind, as he saw her creeping up behind the killer, intent on tailing him.

                Just as Evan got close enough for a hook to become visible, Jake twisted around, managing to stop the killer and have the giant man have to adjust his grip. In that moment Jake reached out and poked the little nose of the killer’s mask. “Boop.”

                Even just stood there, awkwardly holding Jake. Completely frozen in confusion. After what felt like several minutes, the killer finally spoke, for the first time that anyone in the trial had heard:

                “What, for the love of **fuck** , is the point of that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda, after Arder pokes her nose: Oh fuck. I can't believe you've done this.


	9. Boop the snoot, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poking of noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of other joining in on the nose poking.

                “Alright, so who’s going to do it this time?”

                “YEET!”

                “For **Fuck’s** sake Arder!”

                Arder bolted towards the giant axe-wielding woman, who froze and looked in the direction of the yelling. As the Russian threw a hatchet at Arder, the frail-framed girl barely dodged it, jumping up onto some debris and getting close enough that throwing an axe would be pointless. Arder skidded to a halt and just barely dodged the swing The Huntress made at her. She quickly spun around and poked the rabbit-mask nose. “Boop!”

                With her task done, Arder made a run for it, only to be cracked in the back with a hatchet. Arder lay on the ground as The Huntress walked over to her and picked her up, slamming the survivor girl on to a hook in clear anger.

                “ _Well fuck you too bunny mommy.”_

* * *

 

                Jake stared at where the Nurse was chasing Arder, the mortal girl clearly too preoccupied with not being hit to care about the game she had come up with. Maybe that was why she was running like a bat out of hell now. Sally had heard the brunette or seen her and perhaps the other killers had talked about what the survivors were doing and the floating woman intended to put an end to it.

                “Try and stop me you silly little banshee.” Jake crept from his hiding spot and made a b-line for the nurse, hiding near a pallet and snickering as Arder ran past, slamming the chunk of wood down behind her. Sally never wasted time destroying the wooden barriers, instead just blinking past them, which she did, swiping her saw in an attempt to at least wound Arder. The floating woman paused in her chase to take a breather, blinking always made her tired for some reason. It was in this moment that Jake struck.

                He ran up to the slumped over woman and poked her nose through the bag covering her head. “Boop.” As soon as he was done he ran in the opposite direction Arder had disappeared to, vaulting over the fallen pallet and into the fog.

                Sally stayed there, having recovered from her exhaustion just in time to see the saboteur poke her nose. She spun around to face the direction he had run off in, and threw her arms up, “What the fuck is happening here?!”

* * *

 

                “Oh man, why’d it have to be him?”

                “You’re not scared, are you Meg?”

                The red-haired girl glared at Feng. The gamer had a habit of bringing out Meg’s competitive side, and now that Arder had come up with this game, it was just making that part of herself so much harder to ignore. Currently it was Feng, Meg, Kate, and Claudette versus The Cannibal. Meg never said anything, but she really hated the only two killers with a chainsaw. For whatever reason, both of them were the fastest. “Not scared, just have a thing against chainsaws.”

                Feng held a finger up to her lips and pointed. Meg followed her gaze and saw Kate walking up to the killer in question. _Tell me she’s not…_

                As if she held no regard for her own life, Kate carefully tapped the much larger man on the shoulder. He spun around and stared at the shorter blond woman. He didn’t move as Kate reached up and poked his nose. “Boop!”

                Meg stood up from her hiding spot. “What the ever-loving fuck Kate?!” The Cannibal looked at Meg immediately and started heading for her, chainsaw roaring and at the ready. “Oh Fuck!”

* * *

 

                “Alright, so, how are we going to do this?”

                Arder looked between Kate and Jake. It was the three of them, plus Bill, against The Hag. Jake had demanded that he do it, bouncing with excitement at the chance to poke the mud-covered woman.

                “Well, one of us should distract her so Jake can sneak up on her.” Kate reasoned. “I’ll cover that if you have the rescue ready.” She smirked, pointing towards Arder.

                “Done and done.” Arder triumphantly held up an old toolbox, the contents rattling as she did so.

                “Good, now all we gotta do is-”

                “Found you!”

                Kate and Arder screamed in surprise as the woman of their discussion hopped out from the reeds, weapon poised and ready for an attack. Jake lunged forward and quickly poked her nose “Boop!”

                Lisa stood there as all three ran off in different directions, more confused than she had ever been before.

                “That…What?”

* * *

 

                “You three are so stupid.” Adam sighed, shaking his head before looking at Kate. The blond had run up to the Spirit in an attempt to poke the angry ghost’s nose, only to get stabbed by a sword. Naturally.

                “It’s fun, okay? Fight me.”

                Adam sighed again. Kate had picked up on what everyone else said and would parrot it back. To him, she seemed to grow more childish the longer she stayed here. It was worrisome. “Look, I get it, you like to be positive, but it shouldn’t come at the cost of your life, no matter how temporary that cost is.” He held up a finger to silence the woman as she prepared to shoot back a remark about how none of them stayed dead for long.

                “Yes, but now it’s only the two of us because Dwight is so full of panic he can’t **not** run, and David tried to save him so many times he ended up getting killed.”

                “I get that, let’s focus on generators for now, okay?”

                “Fine.” Kate hissed, pouting.

                Adam couldn’t help but smack his face in disappointment. Kate had gotten hooked and he was too far away to help. Sure, the hatch was open, but the angry ghost was probably nearby, if his loudly beating heart was any indication. Adam looked at the open hatch, practically laying at his feet.

                “As the kids say: Yolo.” He walked the couple of steps over the the hatch and prepared to jump in, only to be greeted with a very angry ghost girl. She swung at him and he just barely dodged, but she was on top of him in no time, continuing to swing. The sword she used as a weapon was suddenly lodged in a tree, sticking in the wood as if she had done it on purpose. With a noise of confusion she pulled on her chosen weapon, only finding it thoroughly stuck. She continued to viciously pull, attempting to free her sword as Adam crept closer to the hatch. He looked back at the stuck woman and shook his head. He calmly walked up to the angry spirit, who hissed at him once she notice his approach. As soon as he was close enough, he reached out and poked her nose.

                “Boop.”

                Rin froze as Adam walked back and leapt through the hatch, letting the world disintegrate around her and finally freeing her sword.

                _“The strange man poked my nose!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arder dies a lot. She's so bad at survival because I am bad at survival.


	10. More booping of snoots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Arder is a hazard and dies a lot?

                Quentin hated going against Freddy. Mostly because someone always panicked or did something stupid or people forgot they could wake others up. It seemed that this time, it was Arder, who was running around in clear panic with her head tilted as she tried to escape the dream-bound killer. The sleep-deprived man sighed and introduced his hand to his face. He watched as Arder was quickly caught and hung on a hook. Freddy was no doubt hanging around, waiting for someone to try and rescue her to pull both of them into the dream world.

                Quentin jumped as the last two generators popped, a loud buzzing signaling that the exit gates were all powered up and ready to be opened. Now, for sure, Freddy was going to be hanging around Arder, waiting to take advantage of some altruistic fool…

                “It me.”

                Quentin ran up to the hooked girl, fumbling as he heard Freddy draw closer to the two of them. “Let’s go, now!” Both people ran for one of the exit gates, hoping it would be open. Despite their efforts, Freddy managed to drag them both into his world, slowing them down as a haze filled their minds. Quentin could feel the dream demon practically breathing down his neck as he chased the two survivor, determined to land at least one kill.

                “Come on, the gates are open!” Arder’s voice was layered, wavering in the dreamy fog that clouded around both of them. Four knives slashed through the air right behind Quentin, and he knew he likely wasn’t going to make it out.

                “Hey! Arder!” The brunette girl spun around, trotting backwards as she heard her name called. Quentin stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, palm open as Freddy crashed right into his hand. “Boop, motherfucker!”

                The demon man cursed and stumbled back, clutching his face, allowing both people time to escape the trial.

                “That fucking brat! He fucking broke my nose! What the fuck?!”

* * *

 

                Arder covered her ears. She hated hearing her friends scream as Dr. Herman shocked them all and drove them mad with his mere prescience. Heck, she hated the doctor. The fake doctor. She hated the hospital he called a home. She hated anything medical related. His love of tormenting people was not helping her hatred. Taking a deep breath and lowering her hands she calmed herself enough to resume work on the generator she had started. Bill crept up to aid her, smiling sadly at the hyper-attentive girl. Still, seeing him helped calm her more, enough that she stopped having to take a break and could focus on connecting wires and getting things running.

                The generator sprang to life just in time for her to doge an attempted grab from the doctor. She knew he had been creeping up on the two of them for a while now; the small, natural electrical pulse he gave off had been enough to cause her fingers to twitch and nearly lose control, just barely avoiding any possible explosions; it had also clued both survivors in on his approach.

                Bill ran in a different direction the first chance he got, while Arder was stuck with the crazed man following her. In a good environment, she was a bad runner; she couldn’t quickly vault to save her life and more often than not panicked herself into a corner. This was not a good environment. The tile flooring offered no grip as she slid while trying to make sharp turns in an attempt to lose the psychotic man; her vaulting through windows slowed her down, tripping her up whenever she tried; and any pallets she dropped were easily dodged or her action of attempting so was stopped by a swift shock.

                The exit gates suddenly rang. They had been powered up, and any moment now, someone was going to open one. Arder set her sights on the farthest one; people wouldn’t stick close if they knew the doctor was coming and it would give them more time to fully open it. The semi-exhausted girl, suddenly filled with hope and determination, ran as fast as she could. She was not going to die this time, and that was at least something to look forward to. The doctor’s laughter faded enough that she smiled, she had escaped him. As she reached the gate, she skidded to a halt. It was completely closed.

                Her heart never stopped pounding in her chest, and the little arcs of electricity that began dancing at her feet explained why. Dr. Herman had her cornered. She looked back, seeing the twisted man standing in the path of her only other option of escape. The two stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever.

                Arder made a run for it when the Doctor moved towards her. She skirted around some concrete barriers that had been placed there, causing the Doctor to miss his first strike. His spiked bat managed to graze and draw blood on his second strike, resulting in the frenzied girl stumbling, knocking her off balance and allowing him to knock her down totally, resulting in her falling onto the floor. Arder coughed and sputtered, crawling in an effort to at least slightly distance herself from the deranged man who now loomed behind her.

                “Now, now princess, no need to run~.” His cheerful voice made her stomach turn at the familiar nickname. Her fiancée had called her that very often. “I’m just going to help you relax you mind!” Arder glanced up to see him reach down, a strong charge of electricity dancing between his hands.

                _“Fuck.”_

                Her curse was only a tiny squeak as compared to the involuntary scream of agony that burst from her mouth as he shocked her brain. In a matter of moments it was all over; her eyes were burned and unfallen tears trailed across her face as he turned her over to look at his work.

                “Woopsie~! Guess the voltage was too high! Oh well~! Next time I’ll get it right!” With that, Herman marched off as the world faded around him. He hadn’t even tried all that hard to catch the other survivors. He knew that a few of them held secrets, and he was determined to find them out, by any way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody applaud Quentin, okay? Boy killed two stoners with one bird.


	11. Last of the boops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spying on killer causes trouble.

                Kate still did not get why this was a thing. A killer meeting, where all the killers, or most of them, met up and discussed things. Maybe it was the Entity’s way of trying to keep the peace between all of them. Regardless, that did **not** explain why Jake was here, hiding in the bushes with her. Both of them were silently watching as the killers gathered around a fire, most of them were well known, but there were one or two who had not been seen by any of the survivors. Kate and Jake watched in silence as the last few killers joined the group, seeming to signal that their little meeting could begin.

                “So, according to the whispers, there’s a new killer among our ranks.” The Trapper announced, arms crossed as if he were displeased by this news.

                A snort came from the Clown, who wheezed and coughed for a solid minute until he was able to compose himself. “A new killer? Oh please! Those four brats barely constitute a single person, let alone an actual killer like us!”

                A short woman in a beautifully plain black dress and formal hat stepped forward, crossing her arms which were marked by strange symbols, and glaring at the Clown, her brown eyes flashing green. “You should know better than anyone here that judging others by how they look is a huge mistake. Or did you forget~?” As she spoke, a sharpened conductor’s wand materialized in one hand while a jar filled with some kind of green goo materialized in the other.

                The woman’s gaze was turned on the Trapper as he held out his arm, stopping her from further agitating the much more unstable carnie. “You remember what happened last time you two fought though, don’t you Douglas?” He looked down at her. The girl sighed and nodded, her weapon and jar vanishing. She returned to having her arms crossed though, and glared at the ground, pouting. “Good, now, shouldn’t we get to meeting these new guests?” As if his very own words had summoned them, four people came barreling out of the trees, two girls and two boys, each with a different mask on.

                “’Sup mother fuckers?! I’m Frank, and we are the Legion!” The first one cheered. He sounded like a fucking child.

                “I’m Julie, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, capiche?” The false happiness in her voice was evident, she sounded like a cashier at a big box store, and just as young as the first person.

                “Hey. I’m Joey. I will murder you if you even look at Susie wrong.” The second boy stated, also holding the voice of someone significantly younger than anyone here before, but possibly glaring at the Clown; who was sneering at a girl who had mostly pink hair save for two visible stripes of teal.

                The last to introduce herself did so with a wave. “Hi. I’m Susie. I like crows.” The pink haired girl muttered. Despite being on the side of the killers, she didn’t seem to want to kill anyone.

                The others all nodded once the four teens had finished their introductions. All seemed to be going well until Susie yelped, being lifted into a tree. “Howdy-do-da there! Sorry I’m late, but I was just discussing a few things with my roomie. I have no name, but everyone calls me Guardian. You must be one of the new killers!”

                Kate watched as Jake introduced his face to his hand, only able to shoot him a questioning glance, with a shake of his head being the only response she got. Kate knew of the creature interrogating Susie; it was a royal pain to deal with, constantly jumping around and skittering through trees. _Come to think of it, we only ever see that thing if trees are present in the trial…_

                The two continued to watch as the jittery creature babbled, clearly confusing everyone with what it was saying. “Oh, and the survivors came up with this funny little game that gets us free kills! So far, I think the one that started the game is winning.” It knew about the game. But… _How_ did it know about the game. Its knowledge of Arder’s little game implied that someone had shown this thing the game and the “rules” that were set up.

                “Oh, uh…What type of game?” Susie asked. The thing suddenly dropped her, scurrying along the branches to hang upside down in front of the Clown.

                “Can I help you?”

                Both hidden survivors held their breath as time seemed to slow. They both watched in horror as the Guardian reached out and poked the gruesome carnie’s nose.

                “Boop!”

                Time froze and all the noise stopped. Everything was silent as all eyes rested on the pale Faye creature stayed there, finger resting on the Clown’s nose.

                An ear-splitting screech pierced the air as the bush hiding Jake and Kate was trampled flat. Kate looked down to see the Guardian thrashing about in the broken branches, one arm torn off as black sap-like goo fell from the wound.

                “What the hell?!”

                “When did those survivors get there?!”

                “Who cares?!” Kate’s gaze snapped up to the Clown, he looked furious and was glaring right at her, only for a twisted smile to form across his cracked lips. “Let’s end them, now.”

                “Run!” Kate managed to grab Jake’s arm, dragging him to his feet and fleeing the area. A hatchet flew past her head, and a glance back told her all she needed to know: Almost every killer was now after the two of them. Jake stumbled and tripped, dragging against Kate as she continued to run forward. Another quick glance back was all it took for Kate to miss a root and trip, both her and Jake tumbling forward and sprawling out on the ground. The blond threw herself over Jake in an effort to protect her friend, glaring at the Clown as he approached, menacing grin contorting his face paint into something more terrifying. A low hum caught her attention, an orb of light bolting up and consuming her and Jake. Kate could faintly hear the Clown cursing something, or someone. Kate felt like she was floating, lost in a haze between sleep and being awake. Other were with her, aside from Jake; she wasn’t sure how many, but she knew they were about.

                **“The mind is much safer for you all. So in the mind you shall stay.”**

* * *

 

                Kate opened her eyes and gazed around. She was back in front of the campfire, but something was wrong. Looking around, she saw Jake passed out a few feet away; standing to rush to his aid, only to freeze. Opposite the fire from where she stood, was the Cannibal, no more awake than Jake. One more scan of the area confirmed who all was there: Herself, Jake, the Pig, the Cannibal, the Legion, and the Huntress.

                Kate’s head whipped around at the sound of snapping leaves. She stared in surprise at a girl she had never seen before, surprised green eyes staring back at her. The woman had bandages wrapped around one arm, hiding fragments of tattoos that decorated her entire body.

                “Oh… We have guests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothman you little shit, what have you done?  
> Who is the mysterious woman Kate has met?  
> Why did mothman chose these people?  
> Why am I asking you all these questions??


	12. A preview thing I think maybe possibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of a possible story following the Legion. Mostly Susie because I love the bean.

Alright, so, this is more of just a quick preview of a story I am plotting. It's going to focus on Susie and the Legion, as well as the fact that the Entity says "Fuck you" to the laws of time and space, and just does whatever. Some characters from this story will appear in this new one, but they will likely be playing different roles!

Also, going to get really dark at some parts, so, forgive me. It's actually going to be based off a couple of dreams I had. Anyways, enjoy the tiny preview!

 

* * *

 

                Susie dunked her head under the water once again, holding her breath as she let the murkiness of the dark lake invade her mind. It had all happened so fast…when had those other people joined? Why was Joey so mad at her? Why didn’t Julie help? Why did Frank and Julie join in with Joey? None of it made sense.

                A cough had the pink haired girl breaking free, gasping for air. She coughed and whipped her nose, sniffling and making it redder than it already was. She was upset, confused, angry, and a mess. She pulled a clump of hair over to her face sniffing it as water continued to drip from it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

                “I’ll never get it out.” She huffed, letting the strands drop before she began wringing the water out of her hair. With a sigh, she walked to the shore, collecting her stained and torn clothes and getting re-dressed from her attempted bath. She looked down at her mask and ruler. She walked away, back into the woods, leaving the two items by the side of the lake, along with the bracelet she had made. The shadows shifted continually as she walked, startling her and making her shiver. She paused in her walking as she heard cheering and laughing coming from a light in the distance. As Susie got closer, she saw what it was: The campfire for the survivors. They all looked so happy despite their circumstances, hooting and hollering and dancing and singing.

                Susie wanted that.


End file.
